Beautiful Flower
by Journey Hates
Summary: This an AU of Kili in Middle School. Kili/OC Kili Durin and his older brother Fili move to Cumberland ME after their mother is hospitalized for cancer. They move in with their uncle and Kili meets a girl named Sunny Durgrin. T is for safety.
1. Chapter 1

_Modern day AU. I only own Sunny, I don't even own the creation rights of my hometown.  
_

Kili was sitting in the nurse's office. He had the flu. He had told his uncle that he wasn't feeling well that morning.

There was another student in the office, on the other bed that was squished into the small waiting area. She had a decent sized artist's sketch book and a pencil in hand, eraser held in between tight lips.

She had long dark russet colored hair, her eyes were icy green, but seemed warm and full of mischief. She glanced up at Kili, blushing a little as she noticed him staring at her.

"Hi." She murmured, brushing a piece of long curly hair that had escaped her careful braid that fell over her left shoulder. The boy across from her looked down briefly before saying,

"Hello," back. She smiled.

"Why are you stuck in here?" She indicated the nurse's office with her black mechanical pencil.

"Flu, you?" He asked back.

"Same. It sucks. What's your name? I don't recognize you." She asked, her head tilting in a way that Kili found adorable.

"Kili Durin. I just moved here with my brother to live with my uncle." The girl slapped herself on her forehead.

"Right! I forgot, I heard that there were new kids! Your brother is what, a year older?" Kili nodded.

"I'm Sunny Durgrin." She smiled then added with a small smile and bow, "At your service." Kili hmmed.

"Sunny? That's an interesting name." She laughed.

"It's a nick name. My dad calls me Little Sunflower. I'm always happy and smiling and I love sunflowers, they are my favorite flower." She explained. "My real name is actually Sophie." She told him. He nodded,

"Sophie, it fits you, both do." The nurse stuck her head out of the inner office.

"Both of your parents are on their way, both of you go pack up and come on back." She instructed. They nodded and got up, leaving together.

"So, where did you move from? And why to Cumberland Maine?" Sunny asked. Kili seemed to deflate a little.

"We moved from New York, not New York City, just the state. And we moved here because my uncle lives up here. We had to move because our mom has cancer and it has gotten to the stage where she can't leave the hospital." Kili reached back and tapped his square silver hair clip that held back his shoulder length dark brown hair.

"And we already lost our dad, plane crash two days after I was born. So we are down to Mom and Uncle Thorin." Sunny ducked her head for a moment, silent.

They reached the eighth grade lockers and realized that theirs were right next to each others. They both laughed quietly and packed up, Sunny shouldering a slightly glittery black/dark blue rucksack, and Kili lugging a black hiking backpack.

They end up with about twenty minutes in the nurse's office before Sunny's dad and Kili's uncle show up.

"Hey, Sunflower, heard that the birds were pickin' hard today." Her dad had green eyes and black hair and he was tall. Sunny smiled,

"Yeah, did you forget to fill the birdfeeder or something?" She asked, laughing quietly. While on the other side of the office.

"Come on, Kili, let's get you home. Your brother's already there, he's sick as well." Kili nodded at his tall uncle. The man had long dark hair, and dark eyes.

The two pairs walked out of the building together, and when they went different ways, Sunny called,

"Bye, Kili!" He smiled and waved back,

"Bye, Sunny!" She smiled widely at him and got into her dad's car. Once she was safely in her room, and her father was on his way back to his work, she uncurled her left hand and grabbed a phone, dialing the seven black numbers on her palm.

_So, um, I hope this is any good. _


	2. Chapter 2

_As is probably expected, I only own Sunny. _

It was a week later, and Sunny and Kili were already best friends. They were part of a trio that was completed by a tall girl named Shay.

There was a day, Shay was out sick, and a group of boys approached their lunch table. Two of them pulled Kili's chair out from under him, and another pulled his hair.

Sunny grabbed his arm before he tried to rip them to pieces. She dug her delicate fingers into the sleeve of his royal blue long sleeve shirt. He growled but sat back down.

The girl noticed a flash of silver in one of the boy's hands, and the fact that Kili's half ponytail was gone. She excused herself from the table and strode over to the boys.

"The clip." She held her hand out. The idiot holding the clip decided to play dumb.

"What clip?" Sunny groaned and rolled her eyes, prying the thing from his grip.

"_This_ clip." She held it in front of his face before walking back to her table. She gave it to Kili, who smiled at her, still looking angry. He took it back and stuck it in his pocket.

A week later, those same boys approached the two of them in the hall as they walked towards their next class.

Sunny and Kili realized that they were surrounded, and Sunny was soon pushed to the ground and away from the circle of boys as the bigger group started to beat Kili up. He stayed silent, but Sunny assumed that that was because they knocked his head too hard and he went unconscious for a bit.

A teacher raced out of her room next to the library and pulled the boys from Kili. Sunny raced to his side, dropping anything that had stayed in her arms.

"Kili, Kili, come on." She murmured, scared, not just for her friend, but of the feeling that was swamping her, panic mixed with something she could label.

His right eye fluttered open, his left already black.

"Sunny?" She nodded, "It hurts, Sunny." He murmured. She sat on her knees, and gently pulled his head onto her upper legs. He smiled softly then closed his eye, breathing as deeply as he could.

The nurse came up the stairs and Kili heard her and shrunk into himself.

"Sh, sh it's okay, relax." Sunny whispered to her friend, stroking the hair off of his forehead. He relaxed a little, but was still tense.

"Mrs. T," Sunny asked the nurse quietly, "can I just tell you what I found? 'Cause I know bruises from accidents in the woods and I can tell you." The nurse nodded, and Sunny launched into a quiet, quick report.

Towards the end of it, Kili pulled on the end of her sleeve gently.

"Yeah?" She asked, turning her head back to the boy whose head was still in her lap.

"Call… call Uncle Thorin. He can… get me." Sunny nodded and pulled her cell phone out of her pencil bag and speed dialed his uncle.

"Hello, Thorin Durin speaking."

"Hey, um, it's Sunny." She informed him.

"Sunny! Aren't you supposed to be in school?" She sighed.

"I _am _with the nurse and Kili, who was just beat to a friggin' pulp. He told me to call you." She practically heard Thorin's mind switch gears into over protective uncle mode.

"Alright, I'm coming, have someone inform the office. Would you see if you can get excuse from school to watch him, I can't?" She could hear the anger and frustration in his voice at not being able to watch Kili.

Sunny nodded. "No problem, sir. See you soon." There was a click and Sunny leaned down over Kili a little more.

"He's coming, and I'm going to call my parents to get permission to leave with you two." Kili smiled.

"Cool. Thanks, Sunny." She smiled, that unidentifiable feeling coming back.

"That's what friends are for, Kili, and I don't leave my friends behind."


	3. Chapter 3

_Only own Sunny and her story._

Soon enough, Kili was on his bed, laying on his back, shirt off and holding an ice pack to his left eye.

Sunny's small, delicate, artist's hands flew gently across his stomach and chest; treating the bruises with a balm she had found years ago to be a miracle worker.

The boy's eyes followed her as she as she worked, her eyes, normally so full of mischief and fun, were hard as gem stones as she worked. She looked ready to kill. Yet her hands were gentle.

Kili was fascinated by the girl who was making sure that none of his bruises were permanent.

"How do you feel?" A melodic voice broke through his thoughts.

"Hm? Oh, better, thanks, Sunny." He smiled at the red head, who smiled back, but that didn't distract Kili from the devastating sadness in her eyes. A tear escaped, but she soon ducked her head and wiped it away.

"Sorry, I was bullied when I was younger, my hair, my eyes, everything. This just rubbed the wrong way I guess." He struggled to sit up, Sunny frowned but helped him.

"You have got nothing to be sorry for." He told her, and when she looked at the ground again, he took her chin and gently pulled it up. She sighed and looked him in the eyes.

Thorin knocking and coming in broke the stare down. He had brought up two grilled cheese sandwiches for them for lunch. That was all he had time to do before going back to work. He left a list of phone numbers for if they needed anything, then said goodbye and had to leave.

Sunny noticed that her t-shirt had rutched up a little and was showing the bottom of a bruise. She quickly pulled it back down, but Kili had noticed the bruise.

"Sunny, what was that?" She shrugged,

"Fell out of a tree." Kili shook his head.

"And what, landed on a _boot_?"The air seemed to leave her body.

"Fine. I was in Portland, and it was late. This high schooler had made his way into a bar and out, and he cornered me. I fought back, but he knocked me over. He stepped on my stomach, and voila, my own personal print of his boot." She paused, as if considering something.

"He may have also rolled me over and used me as a step." She murmured as an afterthought.

Kili practically had steam coming out of his ears.

"Did you plan on _telling _anyone? Did you? Why wouldn-" Sunny interrupted him, tears streaming down her face like crystal rivers.

"Because he threatened to kill me if I told." She said matter-of-factly. Kili immediately felt guilty. He pushed his aching body to move forward, and pull her into a hug.

"Kili, I don't want to hurt you…" She said, but his reply of,

"Don't worry about me, I'm fine." Pushed her to just collapse and cry.

A month after the incident , the pair had become inseparable. You never saw one without the other.

One day, Sunny came into school with a less than sunny attitude.

"My grandmother has this group of friends who host this _ball _for their granddaughters and a date! And it's my year to bloody go! I don't _want _to!" She growled. "And what's more, I don't have a date even if I wanted to go!"

"No? Couldn't you ask someone?" Shay had snuck up on the pair as they were distracted. Sunny shrieked and whapped her friend lightly.

"You know I'm guy-shy." She told the tall blonde.

And the next day wasn't much better.

"I was black mailed into going. And I have a day to choose my own date or Mom is choosing one for me." She groaned.

All day Sunny seemed nervous around Kili, until lunch that is.

"So, asked anyone yet?" He asked. She fiddled with her pencil and looked at the table.

"Yes and no. I have chosen someone, but I haven't asked them yet." She told him, then blurted.

"Will you go with me?" He nodded, looking surprised and _way_ too happy.

Sunny walked into her home at exactly 2:30, her bus having left the school on time for once.

"Mom! I'm home!" She called up the stairs to the room above the garage. Her mother came down the stairs; her long, curly dark russet colored hair was up in a ponytail.

"Hey, sweetie, how was school?" She hardly veiled her real question. Sunny rolled her eyes.

"Good, I asked someone." She paused, just to drive her mother crazy.

"And they said yes."She dropped her backpack next to the big green recliner that had been dubbed hers.

"So, who did you ask?" Her mother asked,

"Who do you think? The only guy I'm comfortable around. Kili!" She told her mother who started nodding.

"Good choice, respectable, polite, won't get kicked out." I laughed, that had happened before.

"He's talking to his uncle about the logistics, but he said yes." Sunny told her. "And yes, I told him that it's Saturday. And I need to go dress shopping, and Shay has said that she's coming." Sunny told her mother.

Mean while in the Durin household.

"Hey, Uncle Thorin!" Kili called, dropping his bag in the mud room. His uncle called a hello from his office.

"Um, so today, Sunny asked me to go a, ball or something that her mother and grandmother are forcing her to go to. It's on Saturday." He told his uncle, worried.

"Really, and you said yes." Kili nodded. "Alright then, we need to get you a suit don't we?" Thorin asked his nephew, who grinned in relief and nodded.


	4. Chapter 4

_ A/N I want to thank everyone who has commented. It's just the two of you, at least when I typed this, but thank you so much! I was so used to feeling neglected and not noticed when I posted this that I expected the same for this. But no! You two came in and saved the day! THANK YOU! You have no IDEA how much it means. Anyways, here is chap four. And a link for Sunny's dress, ?aid=714 _

_I am so sorry this took so long! I'm starting a new fic, Take ME Away_

Sunny, Shay and Sunny's mother Emily split up when they hit the dress section. They all managed to cover the entire store together.

In the changing room, Sunny tried on about a million dresses, ones that clashed horribly with her hair, her eyes or made her look pasty. Hundreds of bad dresses.

Then, Shay hit the jackpot and handed her the perfect dress. Sunny walked out in it, and received two enthusiastic thumbs up.

And it was off too makeup and hair and accessories. Finally, the three women walked into the Durgrin's house with a few hundred bags.

While this was happening, Kili, his brother and his uncle had gone through getting him a suit, and were at their house, the brothers playing a racing game while Thorin watches.

Saturday, Sunny's hair was up in a beautiful braided bun thingy, and her make-up was perfect, nails coated in a blood red polish that matched her dress. Her dress was long and red and had a beautiful top. She was wearing two inch, silver heels that still allowed Kili an inch on her. Her earrings each had three dangling silver stars with diamonds in the centers.

"Why did I let myself be talked into this?" She asked Shay, who laughed and told her that she would love it.

As Kili pulled into the drive, his uncle dropping him off, she stood in front of her mirror, breathing deeply.

She walked down stairs, hearing Kili talking to her mother who was in a long midnight blue dress, as she would be attending as well.

Kili looked up as he heard Sunny's heels and looked like his jaw was about to drop.

"We should leave; Gram would kill us if we're late." Sunny stated. Her mother, Emily, nodded. They all piled into the car, with much cursing from Sunny about her dress, and heels, and drove to the place where this ball was being held.

"Emily! Sophie!" Sunny's, who was now only to be called Sophie until this whole thing was over, grandmother came out to greet them in the parking lot wearing a pant suit.

"And this must be Kili Durin, or so I hear. Good choice darling." The older woman said to Sophie, who blushed.

"Gram, he's just a friend." She said quietly.

Two hours later, and with about three left, Sophie and Kili found their way out onto a balcony where Sophie fell away and Sunny came back.

"Oh, this bloody dress, and these shoes! I can't wait to get out of them!" She complained, leaning on the rail. Kili leaned next to her, and took a deep breath.

"Um, I've been trying to tell you something all night, and I've only just now gathered the courage to say it. First, you look beautiful, despite how apparently uncomfortable it seems to be. And second," He took another deep breath.

"I um, I may have completely fallen in love with you." Sunny tensed quickly then forced herself to relax. She was thrilled, and trying not to just kiss him then and there.

"I, I kinda have too, not with myself obviously, but, I'm in love with you too." She murmured. Kili looked relieved. Sunny glanced over, and then stood, Kili did as well, they awkwardly looked at each other for a moment, then came to a decision. They both moved closer at the same time and voila, Sunny was having her first kiss, Kili too.

They returned to the ball with higher spirits, and hand in hand.

_This is pitiful, but I need to start Take Me Away._


	5. Chapter 5

Hey, sorry this is taking so long... Eep! Anyways, something to tide you over through the break is Take Me Away which has one chapter and the second will be up once I have posted this! Ta!


	6. Chapter 6

Sophie, Kili, Emily, and Sophie's grandmother split into the joined rooms of the hotel. Sophie and Kili got a room with two twin beds, and Sophie's mother, Emily, and Sophie's grandmother got the room next door.

Sophie grabbed her pajamas and hid in the bathroom. Kili soon heard the water turn on and started to change into his nighttime clothes. Sophie started singing.

"Taking over this town, they should worry, but these problems aside I think I taught you well. That we won't run, and we won't run, and we won't run. That we won't run, and we won't run, and we won't run. And in the winter night sky ships are sailing, looking down on these bright blue city lights. And they won't wait, and they won't wait, and they won't wait. We're here to stay, we're here to stay, we're here to stay. Howling ghosts they reappear. In mountains that are stacked with fear. But you're a king and I'm a lionheart. A lionheart.

His crown lit up the way as we moved slowly. Pass the wondering eyes of the ones that were left behind. Though far away, though far away, though far away. We're still the same, we're still the same, and we're still the same. Ghost they reappear. In mountains that are stacked with fear. But you're a king and I'm a lionheart. And in the sea that's painted black, Creatures lurk below the deck.

But you're the king and I'm a lionheart. And as the world comes to an end. I'll be here to hold your hand. Cause you're my king and I'm your lionheart. A lionheart. Howling ghost they reappear. In mountains that are stacked with fear. But you're a king and I'm a lionheart. And in the sea that's painted black. Creatures lurk below the deck. But you're my king and I'm your lionheart. Lionheart."

There were about six minutes full of nothing but the sounds of the water and the TV. Then the water shut off, and a minute or two after, Sunny walked out of the bathroom and hung her dress in the closet.

She then moved the bed that Kili wasn't occupying, the one closest to the door, and sat down; she put her headphones on, and made sure one ear was uncovered.

"I am exhausted, and my feet feel like falling off." She murmured, glad of her black long sleeve shirt and her matching black pajama pants that had red, white and pink dots, as well as her grey wool socks due to the cold.

Slowly, she drifted to sleep, shivering and listening to Linkin Park. Kili got up and pulled the blankets over her, and took her headphones off of her head. He felt a bass line and put one to his ear. He heard,

"In these promises broken, deep below, each word gets lost in the echo. So one last lie, I can see through. This time I finally let you go." He took them off and paused her music, laying the iPod and headphones on the side table. He then sat back down on the bed he had claimed and watched the TV, only paying slight attention.

Around ten-o-clock, Sunny started to whimper, and close in on herself. He turned his attention, and after ten minutes of this, he went over and woke her up. She looked up at him with wide eyes and then reached her arms up. Kili had pulled her into a sitting position, so he leaned over and hugged her, sitting down.

"Nightmare." Was all of the explanation he got, and all of the explanation he would ever get. When they released each other, Kili got up to go back to the other bed, given Sunny's glazed eyes, she was heading back to sleep.

But, as he got up, he felt Sunny's small hand on his arm.

"Dun go." She complained, sounding childish. He smiled and nodded, she scooted over, and pulled him over. When he was settled, her head landed resolutely on his chest, and wouldn't move until seven A.M. the next morning.

When Sunny woke up, she realized that she was staring into the grey fabric of Kili's t-shirt; his chest rose and fell steadily as he was still asleep. She didn't try to get up; she just smiled and relaxed into Kili's arms, and closed her eyes.

About twenty minutes later, each second feeling like an age, Kili started to move, he tightened his grip on Sunny slightly, and buried his face in her hair. She giggled quietly at his actions. He grumbled and wrapped himself tighter around her, before opening his eyes.

"Morning, sleepy." She greeted him, smiling widely, but a little shy. He smiled sleepily at her and asked,

"Sleep well?" She nodded,

"Thank you for, you know. She trailed off and then just pushed her face into his chest and shut her eyes before she embarrassed herself. Kili smiled and pressed a light kiss to the top of her head. She smiled, and closed her eyes again.

Kili's stomach rumbled, startling Sunny into squeaking. As he laughed, she told him,

"I guess we need to bug Mum and Gran about breakfast." Even though neither of them wanted to move. Finally, both of their stomachs indicating a need for food drove them to get up and get dressed.

Sunny walked out into the hall and knocked on the door of her mother and grandmother's room. Her mother opened the door and she said,

"Morning, Mum, Can we go get breakfast soon?" Her mother nodded and said,

"I'll go out and get bagels and we can stay in the hotel. How about that?" Sophie nodded and went back to tell Kili.

"Mum's gonna go get bagels so we don't have to leave the room." She told him while closing the door. He nodded and smiled at her, the TV was on for cartoons for no apparent reason, just for some background noise she suspected.

Sunny plopped down on the bed next to him and he slid his arm around her waist. There was a slight awkwardness as they got used to the transition from friends to more, but they both accepted and welcomed the change.

Kili's chest rumbled with quiet chuckles every so often, and Sunny's shoulders would shake in response. This was how they stayed for two hours, and this was how they hoped to stay forever.


	7. Chapter 7

Hey, everyone! Sorry, but updates will be coming late. Please don't leave, but I am writing a whole fic before posting it. So updates will be really slow! Thanks for reviewing, and continues loyalty, and thanks to anyone who doesn't drop this fic as soon as they read this!


	8. Chapter 8:I suck

So this is now on almost all of my fics because I am useless and set myself up so I have summer homework, at least a thousand fics I'm working on, and now my friend and I might be making an ask blog on tumblr...

**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**

At least I didn't panic... At least I paid attention in class so I know I have homework.(I need to stop watching HP.)

So, I will work on making new chapters for all of these for a bit and get them up as I can. Promise.


End file.
